Two Is Better Than One
by In Darkness Is Light
Summary: Upon returning from a mission, Sasuke finds himself unexpectedly jealous of Naruto's two arms. He'd never considered the advantages they may have outside of missions. Thankfully, Sakura is more than willing to help out. SasuSakuSara family oneshot.


**IDIL's Note:** _Hello hello! I am back for a limited time, thanks to all the beauty that is the SasuSaku + Sarada love being written in the Boruto and time gap novel series! I'm a bit out of practice admittedly, so really excited to hear feedback and constructive criticism in what is my first story in 8 years! Hope every enjoys, please read and review! :) _

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own Naruto, Boruto, or anything else.

He comes to her on a Friday in May with his request, and it catches her completely off guard.

He'd just gotten back from a mission earlier that week and had been greeted by his wife and daughter at the gates. They had rushed over to hug him and almost crushed his bones with their joint force. Their strength was no joke but that bone crushing strength also caused a wave of warmth to rush over him.

Something about this particular mission had been especially hard for him. After having come back fairly regularly to see his family, this was the first one where he had been gone for months again, and the loneliness had drained him more than he liked to admit.

Their combined hug and chorus of "Welcome Home!" had been rejuvenating to his spirit. However, one thing about it disturbed him. He'd begun noticing it even before he left. With Sarada growing into a teenager, it was getting harder for him to embrace both of them at the same time. Yes, they were both fairly petite, but the use of his one arm limited his range. And seeing Naruto put both his arms around his family the last time didn't help his feelings one bit. For the first time since the battle with Naruto, he felt a twinge of regret for not having both of his arms.

But surely there would be other advantages. He'd be able to more easily make the hand signs required for his jutsus and it would certainly provide him more stability and balance.

_That's right,_ he thinks, _there is a practical reason for this decision. It makes the most sense given the increasing severity of the missions_. _I'll ask Sakura if it's possible._

He waits until that evening, after Sarada has gone to sleep, to bring it up with her.

"Sakura, that second arm you had offered all those years ago, is that something still possible?"

"Eh?" She looks up at him, confused. "I think so...is there something wrong with your arm Sasuke-kun?"

He looks away. "No, nothing like that. I just think it would make things easier for me on missions."

She looks startled now. _Had he been having difficulties?_ "Are things really hard with the one arm now?"

_What's with all the questions? _He thinks, furrowing his eyebrows, a move that she mistakes for annoyance.

"Ah Sasuke-kun, I didn't mean to press," she apologizes, then smiles. "I was just concerned about you making such a face. But if you are having difficulties, there's no need to be ashamed, however you should ask for some time to rest."

"No I'm fine," he insists, but she can tell he's hiding something from her. Now it's her turn to be annoyed.

"Shannaro...after all this time...we are husband and wife and you won't trust to tell me what's the matter...really…"

He sighs. Hurting her wasn't his intention, but he can see behind the facade of her annoyance, there's a twinge of hurt in her eyes.

"It's not that…" he looks away again, cheeks tinging pink. "I'm feeling jealous."

Even she can't hide her surprise. "Eh, jealous? Of who?" Of all the things that she thought he would say, that wasn't one of them.

"There's certain things that can be done only with two arms…I see Naruto and I'm reminded about things he can do that I can't. I know I rejected the arm and have no right to feel this way, but when I see him...I can't help it..."

Sakura once again looks confused. "But you're both very strong...probably equal on missions even at this level…"

He clenched his fists in embarrassment. _Damn woman, was she really going to make him say it? _"It's not about missions…" he trails off, turning bright red and praying she doesn't notice.

She taps her chin thoughtfully, looking up. "Not about missions?" She mumbles, seemingly to herself. "What else can be done with two hands that is not missions…?" It's her turn to turn beet red, thoughts clearly going to less than innocent places in her mind.

It's Sasuke's turn to react. "Eh, woman, whatever you are thinking, it's surely not that!" Although, he admits, a second arm could come in handy for things of that nature too…

Sasuke seems to be almost pouting now, looking more like a petulant child than a mature warrior. "...he can greet his family properly…"

Sakura's eyes soften. _So that's what this is about._..she thinks. Come to think of it, she does recall the look of longing Sasuke had given towards Naruto when he was holding his children and wife in his arms the last time he'd come back home. It had been so brief, she thought she might have imagined it, but now she knew it had been real.

Her mood instantly brightened at the true realization of the reason behind her husband's request and she reached up to place her hand on his cheek, drawing his gaze back to her.

"Of course, if that's what you want, we will find a way!" She grins widely, face flushed and eyes full of love. Despite their unconventional marriage, she continues to be surprised by her husband's ever growing love for their family. And his infinite capacity to make her heart happy. "As expected, my husband treasures us a lot!"

"Hn," he looks down at her, eyes softening.

She pauses for a moment once she has his attention. "I don't know why you're so shy around me," she jokes, "it's not like we haven't been married for 13 years…"

"Aah, I suppose you're right."

"As usual, Sasuke-kun is holding on to his tough image!" She giggles, then breaks into a smile. "Don't worry anata, I know your true heart…" She says nothing more and he knows she's understood. The next evening she comes home with a slip of paper with a date and time on it, which he observes curiously.

"This is your appointment date. Please arrive on time."

"Aah."

Two weeks later the transplant occurs, thanks to his wife's skilled hand, and three months after, he's finally allowed to venture back out on missions. Sakura and Sarada accompany him to the gates, usual bento lunch in tow. He's eager to get out there and use his new arm in combat, but also with his family.

"Be careful Papa!" Sarada calls out.

"Take care of yourself," Sakura echoes. "Sarada, come give your father a hug."

Although shocked at her mom's words, she eagerly rushes to her father's side. Sakura follows closely, grateful for the fact that it's early morning and there are few people there to witness this moment. She knew her husband would likely not be so willing if there were many watching eyes.

He's grateful too and places one arm around each of his family, leaning by Sakura's right ear. He can't have imagined a better send off.

"Sakura, thank you…"


End file.
